Deep Divers
Deep Divers is the first episode of Aqua Adventures. Synopsis Fizz and Dolly discover an underwater world. Plot We see a sunny beach with a brown sign that says 'Sun Lagoon'. People are surfing, little kids are buiding sandcastles, but then the camera zooms into a boy and girl. The boy is reading a piece of paper. He has a pencil in his hand. (Boy) OK, goggles, check! Flippers, check! It's time to swim! The girl has disappeared and the boy looks around for her. (Boy) Dolly? Dolly?! DOLLY???? We see the girl already in the water. (Dolly) Come on, Fizz! The boy looks relieved and jumps into the water. Fizz and Dolly start swimming. (Dolly) Awww, what a cute little fishie! Pet the fish Fizz! Fizz looks at the fish uncertainly and starts to pet it, but suddenly it fries and flips upside down. (Dolly) WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FISHIE??!?!?! (Fizz) I don't know! Dolly looks kind of sad, but then starts to smile again. (Dolly) I'll race you to that buoy over there! (Fizz) Ok! ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO Dolly puts her hands behind her back and a jet of water appears. She zooms forward. (Fizz) HOW? Fizz starts to swim towards her and actually catches up with her. They both touch the buoy at the same time It starts to glow green and suddenly Fizz and Dolly disappear. THEME SONG! Fizz and Dolly reappear UNDERWATER. (Fizz) WHAT THE -blub blub- A Pisciss Volann appears and looks startled. (Pisciss Volann) Humans?! (Fizz) Who are you? WHY CAN I BREATHE? (Pisciss Volann) I'm Lord Ripper. (Dolly) Okay... why are we here? (Ripper) I don't know. Fizz sees another fish. He touches it and it fries again. (Dolly) Dude! She shoots a jet of water at him without realizing. Ripper looks surprised. (Ripper) ...you're not entirely humans? (Fizz) Yes we are. (Ripper) No. Ripper points at Fizz. (Ripper) You are part Amperi. He points at Dolly. (Ripper) And you are part Orishan. (Fizz and Dolly) What the heck? Ripper frowns. (Ripper) You didn't know you were partly aliens? (Fizz) No. (Ripper) Okay then how did you get here? (Dolly) We touched a buoy, and a green light glowed around us and we were suddenly here. I THINK IT WAS A PONY! (Ripper) See?! Only aquatic aliens and fish can see or touch that buoy! (Fizz) Wow! All this time I was an alien and I didn't even know?! Ripper hands Fizz a book. (Ripper) That will teach you about Waterworld. (Fizz) Thanks! (Ripper) Well um... since you're aliens, do you want to stay down here? (Dolly) Okay, BUT I WANT MY STUFFED UNICORN BACK (Ripper) Okay. Ripper raises his trident and all of their luggaage appears. (Dolly) YAY The scene cuts to a small house that looks like coral. Inside, we see a green brightly lit and fully stocked kitchen, a bathroom, a blue living room (with a magical underwater TV) and some brown stairs. Upstairs, there is a pink door and a blue door. Dolly and Fizz walk out and go down the stairs. They switch on the TV. (Fizz) Oh cool! Captain Whaler's on! Fizz sits down and starts to watch TV while Dolly walks into the kitchen to get some food. (Dolly, offscreen) Um, Fizz? (Fizz) CAPTAIN WHALER CAPTAIN WHALER HE'S GOT A MAGICAL NARWHAL IMPALER! (Dolly) FIZZ! Fizz jumps up and walks ino the kitchen. (Fizz) WHOA A fire monster in a suit is pointing a water gun at Dolly. (Fire Monster) NOW AIN'T NO ONE MOVE. IMMA STEAL ALL YO STUFF BEACHES The monster keeps on yelling. Fizz walks to him nonchalantly and touches him. Electricity surges through the monster and he faints. Fizz goes back to watch TV but sees that Captain Whaler is not there. Instead, we see a fish wearing a shirt and tie. (Fish) This is special news so pay attention! Burner's soliders have invaded Bubble City! Ripper appears out of absolutely nowhere. (Ripper) GUYS COME WITH ME Ripper grabs them both and they disappear. (Fizz) HOLY CRAP MAN WHAT THE? (Ripper) Now is a good time to use your powers, guys... (Fizz and Dolly) ... Suddenly, a Pyronite in a suit runs to them. Behind him are many other Pyronites, all in suits. (Ripper) DO IT NOW Fizz starts to float and glow blue. (Fizz) Is this normal? Electricity starts to surge through his body and all of it is focused in his hand. Fizz shoots a ball of electricity at half of the Pyronites and they explode. Meanwhile, Dolly is glowing red. Red armor starts to form around her and a strong jet of water destroys the rest. (Fizz) We did it! (Voice) What have you done... A huge Pyronite with a black hat on falls from the sky. (Burner) You must die... (Ripper) Oh no! It's Burner! Burner starts to accumulate plasma around his hands. Fizz generates some electricity. Dolly's jets fill with water. They all shoot at the same time. The water hits the plasma first but the plasma is not weakened. The electricity joins the water and the plasma is sucked into the beam. (Burner) What the? The electricity/plasma/water beam reflects to Burner and his suit is destroyed. He screams in terror and swims back to the surface off the water. Fizz and Dolly go back to normal and hi-five. (Ripper) OK, you can go home now and get some rest. You've earned it. We see a volcano on an island somewhere. It is dark inside, until we see Burner's yellow glowing eyes open. (Burner) Soon... THE END! Category:T-Rex Category:Aqua Adventures Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes